


Healing the Devil

by JasonMorganfan87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Michael, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Michael, Scared Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonMorganfan87/pseuds/JasonMorganfan87
Summary: What if Pierce managed to stab Lucifer with Maze's blade before he died? Lucifer finds himself being rushed to the hospital after being injured and then Chloe rejecting him, where he is treated by a doctor with a very familiar face. Will he survive? Will this be the beginning of the long term healing Lucifer needs?
Comments: 102
Kudos: 571





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story ignores season five in terms of Michael’s character and history.

Marcus Pierce, also known as Cain, knew he was going to die. He knew it the moment the demon blade pierced his chest, and thanks to Lucifer's guilt trip, he also knew he was going to Hell. He was comforted slightly by the knowledge that Lucifer's guilt at killing him was bringing back his Devil face. It was almost enough revenge, but not quite enough.

As he began to fade, Pierce looked down at the demon blade still embedded in his chest. He then looked back at Lucifer, who was still grinning smugly at him, not yet even noticing that his Devil face was returning.. In that moment, Pierce decided that while he would spend eternity in Hell, he was going to take Lucifer with him.

Pierce pulled the blade from his chest with a scream, and with the last bit of strength he had left, he slammed it into the Devil's gut.

Lucifer stumbled back in shock. He didn't feel the pain at first. He was too surprised, both by Cain's ability to harm him in his condition, and at his own stupidity for not being more careful. He should've taken the blade out of Cain himself. He'd given the bastard the opportunity for one last attack.

Pierce was still grinning at the Devil with satisfaction as he took his last breath. "See you soon, Lucifer."

It wasn't long before Lucifer felt the agonizing pain. It felt like someone had a fist in his stomach and was ripping out his internal organs. He reached his hand down to pull the blade out, noticing, but not caring that his hand was red and scaly, indicating his Devil persona.

Lucifer didn't notice the presence behind him, nor did he hear her as she called out to him. All he could focus on was the pain as he ripped the blade from his person. He only turned after it was out, to find himself face to face with the detective and her shock at seeing his face.

He didn't know how, but somehow he managed to will his face back to normal. "D…Detective, h…help me."

Chloe was almost paralyzed with fear. She'd just watched her partner turn from a monster with red, blistering skin to back to normal in a matter of moments. She was just registering that everything he'd told her about himself was true, that the Devil was real. Her partner was the Devil. Everything that she'd been told about the bible and the Devil was true.

"Detective, pl…please. I…I need your h…help," Lucifer pleaded.

Chloe didn't really realize until then that Lucifer was badly injured. He was clutching his stomach as blood was oozing out of it. A part of her felt the impulse to run to him and help. He was her partner and he was bleeding to death. But the other part couldn't stop remembering what she'd just seen and what it meant. Her partner was the Devil. He was responsible for countless suffering. She couldn't help him. Instead, she did the one thing she wanted to from the moment she saw his real face. She ran.

"No, Detective. Please, don't!" Lucifer called after her. She was already gone though. Lucifer fell flat on the ground. He didn't so much as have the ability to summon his wings, so he couldn't even heal himself. All he could do was lay there and bleed to death.

Lucifer didn't know how long he laid there, but he was certain he'd lost consciousness at some point because the next thing he knew, someone was pressing hard on his wound, causing immense pain. When he opened his eyes, Miss Lopez was next to him. Her hand was on his wound. Daniel was also close by. He was talking on his phone, presumably with the authorities.

"Hey. Good you're awake. You have to stay that way, okay. You're gonna be okay, Lucifer. Dan's calling for an ambulance," Ella told him. Her voice shook as she spoke."

"I…I guess it's back to Hell, huh? I s…suppose I had a good run," Lucifer slurred.

"No! Don't talk like that. You'll be okay. Just hold on," Ella said, trying not to cry.

At that moment, Dan hung up the phone and rushed over. "They're on their way. Lucifer, where's Chloe?"

Suddenly, Lucifer felt a pain that had nothing to do with the whole in his stomach. The detective had rejected him. Worse, she'd left him to die. That hurt worse than Maze's blade possibly could. "G…gone."

"What do you mean gone? Did Pierce do something to her?" Dan asked frantically.

"No. Left," was all Lucifer said.

Ella was about to question him when she heard the sirens. "Hey, there's the ambulance. You'll be okay. Just hang on a little longer."

Lucifer barely heard her, and he didn't hear anything else, as in that moment, everything went black once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ella had gone with Lucifer to the hospital while Dan left to track down Chloe. Ella was scared to death, both for Chloe and Lucifer. Lucifer said Chloe left, but he must be confused or something because Chloe wouldn't leave Lucifer in such a dangerous situation. Something else must have happened. Then there was Lucifer, who was getting worse by the second. He had stopped breathing in the ambulance. The paramedics had to do CPR, and they'd warned Ella that his chances didn't seem good. She was terrified that he was going to die.

When they got to the hospital, Lucifer was rushed inside. Ella was hot on their trail. She wasn't leaving Lucifer's side until she absolutely had to.

"We've got stabbing victim, hit once in the abdomen. We lost him once on the way here," one of the medics said as doctors and nurses rushed over.

"What are his vitals?" a doctor asked.

When they got over to him, one of the nurses froze. "Is that Doctor Cale"

"Impossible, I just saw him," A male doctor with dark, curly brown hair said.

"Doctor Cale, can you hear me," Another doctor asked as he began shining a light in the patient's eyes. "Open your eyes for me."

"Wait, what's going on? He's not a doctor. His name is Lucifer Morningstar," Ella said. She was utterly confused by what these people were talking about.

"Ma'am, I recognize this man. He's a trauma surgeon," the doctor examining Lucifer said.

"No, he's a civilian consultant for the LAPD. I work with him every day," Ella told them.

The doctor turned to one of the nurses. "Page Cale. If he shows up, we know it isn't him."

The nurse nodded and rushed to do as she was told.

"Let's get him on Oxygen or we're gonna lose him! Someone get me some vitals as well," he instructed.

"Should I call for blood, Doctor," a nurse asked.

"Not yet. I want to see if Cale shows up. If he does, I'm thinking he's a blood match," he said before turning to the young woman that came in with his patient. "Ma'am, you need to wait outside."

"Not until I know he'll be okay," Ella said firmly.

"Alright, Davies, what's going on? I was on my way out for the day," an annoyed voice said.

Ella turned towards the new voice, and almost fainted in shock. She was staring at an exact replica of Lucifer.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael had not seen his twin in eons, and that was not an exaggeration. Actually, he hadn't seen any member of his family for that long. Samael's fall, and Michael's role on it, had taken a profound toll on Michael, one he'd never been able to recover from.

Michael had been extremely angry with Samael. He still was. He was angry that his twin had put him in the position to be ordered to send him to Hell. His anger at everyone else, however was much worse. He was angry mostly with his father, who had ordered him to send Samael to Hell. He could've done anything else. He could've found another way to punish him or done the damn deed himself. Instead, he gave Michael the task.

Michael also had quite a bit of anger for his other siblings, who seemed almost indifferent to sending their brother to Hell. They were angry at Samael, of course, but they just went back to their lives as though it didn't happen for the most part. Well, most of them did. There were a few, like Azrael, who were extremely effected by what happened, but there were many, like Amenadiel, who just accepted it without question. To them, Samael had defied their father and deserved to be punished. Fine, Michael could accept that much. He could even accept his twin being sent to Hell as that punishment to an extent. What he couldn't understand was that there was no struggle for most of them. They accepted it and moved on with their lives as if Samael was never there. Michael couldn't accept that. Even though he was angry at Samael and felt he deserved punishment, he was still his brother, and it had nearly destroyed him to send him to Hell.

Michael's anger only seemed to get worse as time went on. He barely lasted a couple of years before he decided that he needed to leave the Silver City. If he had stayed, he was sure he would've ended up rebelling, just as his twin had, and while a part of that idea appealed to him, Hell did not. Instead, he chose to leave, and he never spoke to his family again.

At first, Michael wasn't too fond of Earth, and certainly not of humanity. They were weak, and many of them were, in his opinion, mistakes. After all, why would his father create remorseless murderers. They had to be some kind of mistake. It also infuriated him how so many of them tended to blame his brother for all their problems. He had gone at it with a few humans in the beginning over that. But the more he watched humanity, the more he came to realize that they weren't all horrible. He could tolerate most of them, and there were even a few that he liked. Still, he got bored after a century or two of roaming the Earth. One could only explore the world so many times. He decided to do something else, something that might benefit the world. He took a page out of his brother, Raphael's, book and became a healer, only he became a human one.

Michael liked medicine. He liked finding ways to heal the human body. He didn't really get bored with it because medicine changed so often. He was constantly finding new ways to fix people. He liked the place he found in the world. He couldn't say he never missed home or his family, but he also didn't really have the desire to return. He resigned himself to never going home and never seeing any of his siblings or his father again. Then he walked into the ER to find his twin being worked on.

"Doctor Cale? Doctor Cale?" a voice repeated.

Michael pulled out of his shock. He didn't know how his brother got out of Hell or what had hurt him so bad that he was in the ER, but he did know he had to help him. Samael was not going to die on his watch.

Michael grabbed some gloves and a surgical gown from the shelf to his right and began to put the gear on. He then rushed to his brother's side. "Out of my way!"

One of the nurses quickly moved.

Michael began investigating his brother's wound, which was bleeding badly. "What happened?"

"Stabbed. Medics said he coded on the way here," One of Michael's colleagues, Davie, said.

"How did he get like this?" Michael asked as he applied pressure to the wound. This didn't make sense. A normal stab wound couldn't do anything to his brother. He was an angel. He was invulnerable to all mortal weapons.

"He was stabbed," the other doctor stated again.

"Yes, I heard that. With what?" with agitation in his voice.

"It was a weird blade, kind of circular," a woman Michael didn't recognize said. She looked to be in utter shock as she looked at him.

"Damn it," Michael cursed, knowing what that meant. His brother was stabbed with a Hell forged blade. That could kill him. "Who are you?"

"Ella Lopez. I work with Lucifer. He never mentioned having a twin brother," Ella said. She was shocked that she never knew about this man before. Lucifer talked about his family often enough. She'd heard a lot about his father, never anything good. She knew a lot about Amenadiel, as he was around often enough, but she'd never heard anything about an identical twin brother.

Michael had many questions, like how this human could work with his brother, but he had no time to ask. He could see from the monitors that his brother's blood pressure was unstable, pus he was bleeding extensively. He had to work fast. "Someone call ahead. I'm taking him to the OR now. He's almost certainly got internal bleeding."

"Dr. Cale… Michael, you can't operate on your own brother," Davies said.

"I am the head of surgery, Davies. I invite you to try and stop me," Michael said. That, of course, wasn't the only reason the man couldn't stop him, but it would work for now.

"You can't be objective," he argued.

Just then, the machines went haywire.

"He's coding!" one of the nurses said.

"Start compressions and bag him!" Michael said before going straight for the defibrillator.

"What's going on? Is he going to be okay?" Ella asked worried.

"Ma'am, you have to wait outside," a nurse said before pulling her out into the hall.

"Move!" Michael told the nurse giving his brother compressions as he came over. He waited for the her to do so before shocking his brother with the paddles.

"No response," Doctor Davies said.

"No, I don't think so, Sam! You are not doing this! You've been a stubborn little SOB all your life. You will not stop now!" Michael yelled at his brother before shocking him again.

The machines stated beeping normally again.

"He's back.

"Let's go. I'm taking him up now," Michael said. They all began wheeling the stretcher out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe sat in the dark in the living room. She wasn't doing well. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw Lucifer's face. She saw the face he had on when she found him. She saw the Devil. It scared the hell out of her. For three years now, she'd been working with the Devil himself. She wondered if she was damned now because of it. How could she not be? He was the Devil. She wished she could go back and run away the second she saw him.

Chloe soon heard a knock at the door. She immediately flinched, afraid of who or what was there. Some might consider that paranoia, but she just learned her partner was the Devil. She had plenty of reason to be afraid.

"Chloe, are you in there," came Dan's voice before the door opened and closed.

Feeling relief, Chloe got up and met him at the door. "Hey."

"Where have you been, Chloe. I've been calling you. I was worried something happened to you. You just confronted Pierce. Are you okay? Pierce is dead and Lucifer's in the hospital," Dan said.

"He's alive?" Chloe asked. She couldn't help the small amount of disappointment she felt. It wasn't exactly that she wanted him to die. She just felt so much at once. One part of her saw him as her partner, and that part wanted him to live, but the other part wondered if everything would be better if he died. He was the Devil. How could she believe that the Devil belonged in the world?

Dan noticed the disappointment in her voice, but told himself he had to have imagined it. "For now. He was rushed to the hospital. Ella went with him. Wait, did you know he'd been stabbed?"

Chloe nodded.

"Chloe, you didn't…"

Chloe figured out what he was asking almost immediately. "No! Pierce must have stabbed him. He was like that when I got there. He must have done it before he died or something."

"You saw him? You just left?" Dan asked incredulously. He didn't like Lucifer, and that increased since Charlotte died, but Lucifer didn't deserve to be left to die. If he and Ella hadn't come along, the man would've died alone in that building.

"I had to," was all Chloe could say. She couldn't exactly tell her ex-husband she'd left Lucifer because she learned he was the Devil. He'd think she was insane.

"Chloe, I can understand that it might have been a shock to see the man you loved dead, even if he was a monster, but not only did you leave a crime scene, you left your own partner to possibly bleed to death!" Dan exclaimed in disbelief. This was not the woman he knew. There was no way she would've anyone, especially Lucifer, to die. What had happened to her?

"You don't know what I saw in there Dan! It was terrible!" Chloe cried.

Dan sighed. Maybe she had PTSD. That was the only thing that could explain what happened. "Okay, we should go to the hospital. Then you need to go to the station and make a statement."

"No!" Chloe shouted. She couldn't even think of going to the hospital and seeing Lucifer. She couldn't be anywhere near him. "Trixie will be home soon. I have to be home for her. I'll go to the station later, I promise."

Dan couldn't help but notice that his ex had made no mentions of going to see Lucifer. It was very strange to him, but he decided it was best not to push her right now. "Okay. I'll go to the hospital. I'll call you with an update as soon as I have one."

Chloe nodded.

Dan looked at her for a minute before reluctantly heading back out of the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella sat out in the ER waiting room impatiently waiting for news on Lucifer. She must have asked the nurses every twenty minutes for an update on Lucifer. They didn't have one. They just kept saying he was in surgery and that a doctor would give her an update when they were done.

Ella was beside herself. She couldn't lose Lucifer. She couldn't lose another person so soon after losing Charlotte. She was still reeling from that loss. Losing Lucifer would be much worse. He was like a brother to her. She saw him almost every day for the last two years. Plus, she still didn't know what was going on with Chloe. For all she knew, Chloe was hurt or dead too.

"Ella," a concerned voice called out.

Ella turned to see Linda and Maze coming her way. She immediately rushed over and hugged Linda. "I'm so glad you guys are her."

Linda hugged her back for a minute before pulling away. "Ella, is everything okay. Your message said Lucifer was hurt."

"Yeah, he was stabbed. We think it had to have been Pierce. He's dead, but he must have gotten to Lucifer before he died," Ella said. She didn't know the specifics to how both Pierce and Lucifer got hurt. Only Lucifer could answer that, and he was busy at the moment.

"Where's Decker?" Maze asked. She figured Decker had to be nearby. That was the only way Lucifer could get hurt, and it had to be why he hadn't healed yet.

"I don't know. She was gone when we got there. Dan went to look for her. Are you okay?" Ella asked Maze. The woman had bruises all over her face. Someone had hurt her badly.

"Fine," Maze said curtly. "What do you mean you don't know where she is? How can Lucifer be? What was he stabbed with?"

"It was a weird knife. I've never seen one before."

"Kind of circular?" Maze asked. She knew how Lucifer was hurt, if that was the case. Pierce had had her blade. Of course, he would use it in a fight against Lucifer

Ella nodded.

"How's Lucifer now? Is he conscious?" Linda asked.

Ella shook her head. "He's in surgery. He flatlined both in the ambulance and the ER."

"Oh my God," Linda whispered.

"Come on, Linda. You know Lucifer would be pissed if you tried to bring him into it," Maze said.

"Um, someone should contact Amenadiel. I don't know his number," Ella said. Lucifer's brother… well, his other brother, should know that he was in trouble.

"I tried when I found out Lucifer had been hurt. His phone is going straight to voicemail," Linda said.

Just then, Dan made his way over to the three of them. "Hey. How's Lucifer?"

"He's in surgery. Did you find Chloe?" Ella asked.

Dan nodded. "She's at home."

Maze frowned. That was the last place Decker should be right now. Now, normally if Lucifer was hurt, she would say that it was good she stayed away, but right now that was irrelevant since Maze's blade was the one that hurt him. More to the point, however, Chloe didn't know she was the only one that typically made him vulnerable. She had no reason not to be by his side right now, or as close to his side as she could get. She should want to be there. Why would she just stay home? "Why is she there and not here?"

"She said she had to wait for Trixie. Look, I think finding Lucifer and Pierce both stabbed did a number on her," Dan said.

"Wait, she knew Lucifer was stabbed?" Ella asked.

"Yeah. Lucifer wasn't confused when he said Chloe left. She saw that he had been stabbed and left. Like I said, I think she was messed up by what happened," Dan said.

"So messed up that she left him to die?" Maze asked seething.

"No, I'm sure it wasn't like that, Maze. Chloe called 911, right?" Linda asked.

"No, I did," Dan said.

Maze was about to go off when she noticed a doctor coming their way, one with a very distinct face. "What the Hell?"

The rest of them turned towards what she was looking at.

"Lucifer?" Linda asked confused. He looked very unhurt, and in fact was dressed in doctor's scrubs.

"Oh, God, I forgot to tell you. That's Lucifer's brother. He's a doctor," Ella told her friends.

Michael approached the group. He'd been told that the woman who came in with his brother had been pestering the nurses about his condition. He thought about ignoring it, as the woman was not family and had no right to information, but she had likely saved his brother's life, and she seemed to genuinely care for him. Plus, he wanted his own answers about what happened to his brother.

Ella approached her friend's twin. It was eerie looking at him and asking about Lucifer since he looked just like Lucifer. The only difference was that she was pretty sure Lucifer wouldn't be caught dead in hospital scrubs. "Hi. Is Lucifer okay."

"Yes, he's alive. There was quite a bit of internal bleeding. I had to repair his ruptured spleen and damage done to his small intestine. He's still technically critical, but I have no reason to believe he won't be fine," Michael explained.

"Thank God!" Ella explained. She hadn't been happy with the Big Guy after Charlotte died, but she was almost ready to forgive him now that she knew Lucifer would be okay.

"Yeah, I would prefer you didn't thank him for my work," Michael said in a slightly annoyed tone. It was irksome how so many of his patients and their families insisted on thanking his father for saving them when the old man had nothing to do with it.

Ella chuckled a little, thinking how alike Lucifer and his twin were. She could picture Lucifer saying the exact same thing.

"I should thank you, however. I assume you're the one that got him help. You saved his life. Sam wouldn't have lasted another five minutes," Michael said.

"His name is Lucifer!" Maze nearly spat.

"No, it's not," Michael said as he glared back at the demon. She hadn't said she was a demon, but he knew one when he saw one, and he wondered if she was the reason his brother had almost died today. If she was, her life would soon end. "Who stabbed my brother."

"Well, we can't say for sure what happened, but we believe a man named Marcus Pierce did it. They were the only two in the room when it happened," Ella explained.

"Where's this man now?" Michael asked.

"Dead," Dan answered.

"He should be grateful," Michael said. He was tempted to ask how a human could've overpowered his brother and used a demon blade, but none of these people would be able to answer that, except for maybe the demon.

"Can we see, Lucifer?" Ella asked.

Michael was tempted to yell that that was not his brother's name, but he could hardly blame her for using a name, his brother insisted on being called by. "He's in Intensive Care. Technically, only family can visit, but I can pull some strings to allow you to see him for a few minutes."

"Thank you, um…" Linda trailed off as she didn't know his name.

"Michael," he told her.

Linda's jaw nearly hit the floor. This man, or angel, wasn't just Lucifer's brother, he was one of the most well-known angels there were. He was the one that was said to have personally sent Lucifer to Hell. Lucifer hadn't told her any of that, but she knew enough about the Bible to know.

"It's really nice to meet you, Michael. Oh, one other thing. We've been trying to reach your brother, Amenadiel, but he's not answering. Maybe you could try," Ella said.

Michael was surprised to learn that these humans knew who his eldest brother was, as he had no idea Amenadiel had left the Silver City. Hearing Amenadiel's name filled him with mostly anger. "I don't speak to Amenadiel. Besides, I find it highly unlikely that he'd care."

Linda couldn't blame him for thinking that. Amenadiel had been quite cold to Lucifer when he first came to Earth. "Your brother's changed."

"I doubt it. A nurse will come find you when you can see Sam," Michael said before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael stood outside his brother's room the next morning. He noticed that one of his human friends, the blond woman, was sitting with him. He was still unconscious, which wasn't surprising. He had been stabbed and had undergone surgery. It might take a while for him to wake up, even with the fact that he wasn't human.

Michael wasn't sure why he was there. He shouldn't have any desire to see Samael. He hadn't felt the need to see him in eons, at least that was what he told himself. It made no sense for him to want to see his twin now. Samael was the reason things had fallen apart. If he hadn't acted so selfishly, their father wouldn't have ordered Michael to send him to Hell. His actions had affected more than just his life, but, of course, Samael had been too self-absorbed to see that.

Michael soon heard the door open, and realized he must have been lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

"Michael? Were you going to come in?"

Michael cleared his throat a little. "Yes. I was walking by and figured I should check Sam's vitals."

"You don't need an excuse to come see your brother. Come in. I'm Linda," she said. She saw right through Michael's professional claims. He did want to see his brother. He just didn't want to admit it.

Michael walked past her into his brother's room. He looked at his brother's form. He looked extremely vulnerable like this. He never looked vulnerable before. Even after losing the rebellion, Samael always had a strong look about him. He was defiant and strong even as Michael sent him to Hell.

Michael glanced up at the machines to make sure his brother's condition was still stable. "His vital signs are still good considering. He's not out of the woods, but he's doing well."

"How come you don't just heal him?" Linda asked. She was curious as to why he hadn't used his wings to fix his brother instead of performing a hard surgery that was not nearly as likely to fix Lucifer.

Michael glared at her a little. She wouldn't be the first human to get angry because he couldn't do more for their loved ones. Of course, it usually happened when a patient died or was going to die. "I've done everything I can."

"Oh, I'm not trying to criticize you. I just wondered why you didn't use your wings," Linda said.

Michael's jaw nearly dropped. This woman knew what he was. That, he wasn't expecting. Samael must have told her the truth about him. It was unbelievable that she was still sane. It was also unbelievable, maybe even more so, that she was still by his brother's side. He'd found that most humans didn't view the Devil well. It angered him quite often. His brother was a selfish idiot, but he was no devil. "Well, I should complement you. Not many can shock me. Anyway, I don't use my wings because I don't have them. I got rid of them. I didn't want any way of returning to the Silver City, so I cut them off."

Linda started laughing. It seemed Lucifer and his twin had much more in comment than just their faces.

"I've never known a human to laugh when someone mentions self-mutilation," Michael said.

"It's just that your brother did the same thing. When he came to Earth, he cut his wings off. It was partially a way to stick it to your father and partially to try to stop anyone from forcing him to go back to Hell. Of course, his eventually grew back," Linda said.

Michael snorted. "I guess Dad had the last word, like always. Anyway, I should go."

Linda shook her head. "You should stay. I'm sure your brother would appreciate it."

"No, he wouldn't. Trust me, I am the last person he wants to see," Michael said. He knew Samael hated him, even if it was hypocritical of him. Yes, Michael had sent him to Hell, but it was Samael's fault for rebelling in the first place. If he'd just left things alone, everything would be fine.

"He may not want to see you consciously, but deep down, I think he would appreciate you being here, and I think you want to be here too. You want to fix things with your brother," Linda said.

Michael snorted. "You're a shrink, aren't you?"

Linda smiled in response. "You've encountered a lot of us in your line of work, I'm sure. Anyway, I do think that both your brother would want you here, even if he doesn't realize it. And I certainly believe you feel the same way. You saved his life."

"It's my job. I'm a doctor," Michael stated.

"There are many. You didn't have to perform his surgery. In fact, many would tell you that you shouldn't have," Linda said.

Michael couldn't really argue that. He'd been advised by several of his colleagues to step away, but he refused. He frankly didn't trust anyone to head his brother's surgery besides himself. As much as he many times wished he didn't, he did care for his brother. He wasn't going to let him die. "You know What my brother is. He obviously told you. Did he also tell you my role in his fall."

"I know your role. I know enough about religion to know that you sent your brother to Hell," Linda said. She honestly wasn't completely sure how much of that was true. Lucifer never confirmed it. He'd never mentioned Michael at all. That fact alone told her how much Lucifer was hurt by his brother, and she could also guess from the short conversation she had with him that Michael was hurt by what happened between them too. She viewed this as an opportunity for them to work through that.

Michael snorted. "That's probably the only part of the entire situation they ever got right."

"Probably," Linda agreed.

"You're unlike any human I've ever met. Most humans consider my brother to be the main character in a horror movie," Michael said.

"I can't deny that I struggled when I found out, but I came to realize that I knew who Lucifer was. He never hid any part of himself from me or anyone else. I realized that none of that had changed," Linda said.

"He's been here a while, I guess. I didn't even know he'd left Hell. I didn't know he _could_ leave Hell," Michael said.

"Yeah, he left several years ago. He made a life here, just like you. I think the two of you are probably a lot alike," Linda told Michael.

"Maybe in some ways, but in others, we're nothing alike. He's selfish. He staged a rebellion without any thought to how it might affect the rest of the family," Michael said bitterly.

"You blame him for having to send him to Hell," Linda said. It wasn't a question. She could tell that Michael had not enjoyed sending his brother to Hell, and his words made it clear that he blamed Lucifer for that.

"Damn right. He was an arrogant little bastard! He thought he was untouchable because he was Dad's favorite. He probably figured that even if he lost his little coup, Dad would let him off with a slap on the wrist. He never thought about the possible severe consequences that he wouldn't have to face by himself!" Michael ranted.

"He's not the one that ordered you to do it," Linda pointed out gently.

"Oh, I know that. Trust me, Dad can kick rocks too. But none of it would've mattered if Sam had thought about someone else besides himself," he said.

"He does now, you know? I can't speak about how he was then, but now, he thinks about other people. That's not to say he isn't selfish sometimes, but others do matter to him. He took on the person that stabbed him to protect someone he loved, and to avenge someone he cared about," Linda said.

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't be here. I'm the last person in the universe, with the exception of Dad, that he would want to see." Michael said.

"Were you close before everything happened?" Linda asked.

Michael nodded as he thought back to literal lifetimes ago. He and his twin were closer than either of them had been to any of their other siblings, and that made Michael hate his father even more. He knew what sending his own brother to Hell, no matter how angry he was at him, would do to Michael. He knew it would destroy their relationship.

"Then you're probably right. When Lucifer wakes up, he'll probably be upset that you're there. But I think a part of him will also be glad. I'm sure he still cares about you, just as I can see you care about him. This could be a chance to repair things between the two of you. You should think about it. I'm gonna leave you alone with your brother," Linda said before heading for the door.

When Linda got outside Lucifer's room, she saw Dan a few feet away on the phone. He looked pissed at whoever he was talking to.

"Damn it, Chloe! You can't do this!" Dan yelled into the phone. "No, I'm not overreacting. You've been acting strange since Pierce's death. You left Lucifer to die and now…"

Linda watched as Dan stopped talking presumably because Chloe cut him off.

"I'm trying to understand it, Chloe. I know what happened with Pierce must have hit you hard, but you've been very unpredictable since it happened. Lucifer's Intensive Care. Does that not matter to you?" Dan asked.

Honestly, Linda had been wondering the same thing. She was trying to understand, but it was unfathomable to Linda that Chloe could just leave Lucifer to bleed to death, and then not even come to see him. Was it because he'd killed Pierce. She had to understand why he'd done that, didn't she?

"Believe me, I'm no of Lucifer, but he didn't deserve… You need space? And you need to leave the country for that? And without even telling me?" Dan asked, sounding very irritated as he spoke. "Fine. It's not like I can do anything about it. You're already gone. Just have Trixie call me when she can."

Linda looked on in shock as Dan hung up on Chloe. "Chloe left the country?"

Dan turned to her. "Yeah, with my daughter. They left last night after Chloe gave her statement."

"She just took off while Lucifer's in the hospital? She hasn't even seen him," Linda said.

"Yeah, I'm worried about her, even more so now that she's taken my daughter off to Rome," Dan said irritated. He was really concerned for Trixie with the way Chloe was acting. He didn't think for a second Chloe would hurt their daughter, but he did worry that she might inadvertently put her at risk or neglect her because of whatever she was going through. The fact that as a cop, she'd left a man bleeding to death was a very big deal. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything he could do right now.

"Did she say why she's going to Rome?" Linda asked.

"No. I didn't really ask though. I was too upset that she left without even telling me. I have to get to the station now. I still haven't given my statement about what happened. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Dan," she said as she watched him leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Michael sat in a chair by his brother's bed. He didn't know why he didn't just leave. He didn't need to be sitting by his brother's bedside while he was unconscious. He should be working. "You just had to come into this hospital, right. Actually, forget the hospital. This entire city. I was here first, you know."

Lucifer groaned as he began to open his eyes.

"Well, it looks like you're back, huh? Too bad. I was enjoying your silence," Michael half-joked.

Lucifer finally got his eyes open and found himself looking back at his own face. "Lovely. I'm hallucinating. Or back in Hell."

Michael snorted. "Oh, I get it, and I'm your Hell loop."

"Guessing hallucination. You wouldn't be my worst torture," Lucifer slurred.

"Afraid it's neither, brother. You're in the hospital, and I'm your doctor. I just saved your ass," Michael said.

Lucifer groaned as he felt pain in his stomach. "I didn't think hallucinations could hurt."

Michael reached over and grabbed the morphine button, pushing it several times. "I don't know if this will help you any. It's never been used on a celestial. I don't know if it has any affect. You should go back to sleep if you can. You need to rest," he said before standing up and heading for the door.

"Since I'm hallucinating, it won't hurt for me to say this. I want to go home," Lucifer said. The last part was said with hurt laced in his voice.

Michael stopped dead and turned around with shock etched on his face. He would've thought he heard wrong if that were possible. "You what? Do you mean the Silver City or Hell?" Either would be shocking, but one would be more shocking than the other.

"No one calls Hell home. Except demons. Maze likes it," Lucifer said, his words barely understandable as he fought to stay awake.

Michael walked closer to his brother, still in awe. When Samael was told he was being sent to rule Hell, he was angry, but he also said he was happy to be leaving. He told their father to his face that he no longer considered it his home. He even said that he was sure Hell was better. Of course, much of that was probably designed to hurt their father, which Michael knew it had. "You want to go back to Heaven."

"Don't want to be here anymore. She left me. She thinks I'm a monster."

Michael rolled his eyes. From his brother's words, he deduced Sam had fallen for a human and was upset because the relationship didn't work out.. Michael always thought it was pathetic how some humans acted like their lives were over because their relationships fell apart. He would've thought his brother was above that. "Don't be dramatic, Sam. It's not the end of the world because you got dumped."

"Left me to die. I let the bastard shoot up my wings to protect her, and she left me for dead," Lucifer said devastated.

Michael went from slightly annoyed to angry. "What? Who left you to die?"

Lucifer didn't answer. He just closed his eyes as he lost the battle with consciousness.

"Samael," Michael pressed. There was no response though. His brother was asleep. Well, it didn't matter. If some woman had truly left his brother to bleed to death, he would find out who she was and make her pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Linda found Ella in the hospital chapel. She'd disappeared a couple of hours ago, so Linda had decided to go find her.

Linda walked over and took a seat next to Ella. "Ella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just praying to the big guy," Ella said.

"Ella, Lucifer's okay. You heard his brother. He's doing well," Linda assured her. She did wonder how God would react to the prayer. Would he be upset about what happened to his son? Lucifer would say no, but Linda had to believe that any parent would have to be bothered by their child nearly being murdered.

"I know. That's not what I was praying for. I was praying to find a way to understand what Chloe did," Ella said. She couldn't believe it when Dan said that Chloe had left Lucifer bleeding to death. Lucifer had said that she left him, but Ella just thought he was confused. He wasn't. Chloe had just left him there.

Linda sighed. She was having a hard time with that too. She wanted to be understanding, and as a psychiatrist, she knew she should be. But she was also Lucifer's friend, and it was hard to understand someone he'd made it clear he loved leaving him to die.

"If Dan and I hadn't shown up, he would've died! You heard Lucifer's brother. There wasn't even a five minute window. What if we hadn't shown up when we did? What if the ambulance was delayed?" Ella asked.

"Ella, none of that happened. It does not help to think about it," Linda said.

"I can't help it, not when I know how close it came, and that Chloe's inactions are why it came so close. I get that Chloe was shaken by Pierce's betrayal and death. A small part of me might even be able to understand not being able to stay in the same place where Pierce's body was. If she had called 911 and left, I think I probable could forgive that, but she didn't. She pretended she never walked through those doors. She went home as though it never happened. She hasn't even come to see Lucifer. He would be here for her every second of the day if the situation was reversed. The doctors would literally have to drag him away," Ella said.

Hearing Ella's logic made it even harder for Linda to understand Chloe's actions because the young woman was right. Even if she was too distraught to stay, Chloe could've helped Lucifer. All she had to do was the same amount that any other human being in the world would've done. She only had to pick up a phone. Chloe had done less for Lucifer than a stranger would've. And Ella was right when she said that Lucifer would've been with Chloe through all of it if the situation was reversed. The reason he was stabbed was mainly because he wanted to make sure Chloe was safe from Pierce. Lucifer had literally given his life for Chloe on more than one occasion, and she couldn't even manage the bare minimum to save his life. Linda was trying to understand Chloe, but it was becoming harder the more she thought about all of it. "I admit, I'm having a hard time understanding what Chloe's been thinking."

"What's worse is that this is going to tear Lucifer apart. It already has. When he told us she left him there, there was so much pain in his voice. It wasn't just the stab wound. I think Chloe leaving him alone hurt him worse than that ever could," Ella said.

Linda nodded. She didn't doubt that for a second. She'd spent a long time counseling Lucifer. She knew how Lucifer felt about Chloe. She knew before he even said the words, maybe before he even realized how he felt. She also knew how frightened he was that she'd see him as a monster. It was why he could never bring himself to prove to her who he really was. He was afraid she'd reject him.

With that last thought, a lightbulb went off in Linda's head. Maybe that was what happened. Could Chloe have found out the truth and reacted badly? It was possible that Lucifer had his wings out or something during the altercation with Pierce. It would make some sense at least. Although, even then, Linda wasn't sure it was enough to justify it. Linda knew what realizing the truth could do to someone, but even though she reacted badly, she couldn't imagine leaving him to die if he was bleeding in front of her when she found out the truth.

"Have you gotten ahold of Amenadiel yet?" Ella asked.

"No. I've left him several messages, but he hasn't answered me," Linda said. She was actually getting a bit concerned about it. Amenadiel typically didn't ignore her calls. 'Where are you, Amenadiel. Your brother needs you,' she thought.

"I noticed Lucifer's twin doesn't seem that fond of Amenadiel," Ella commented.

Linda nodded. "Amenadiel used to be much colder towards people. He and Lucifer actually had a strong rivalry until the last couple of years. Michael hasn't seen Amenadiel in a very long time. He wouldn't know how much his brother has changed.

"Really? I've only ever known Amenadiel to be nice," Ella said. Granted, she didn't spend a lot of time with Amenadiel, but he was always kind to her and everything she saw him with.

"That came with getting to know everyone here, and also falling out with the rest of his family. He made some mistakes and was forced to suffer the consequences for them. I think that had a lot to do with it," Linda told her.

As if on cue, the door to the chapel opened and Amenadiel stepped through. He was wearing his robe from the Silver City. "Linda?"

Linda and Ella both turned towards him. "Amenadiel, where have you been?"

"And what are you wearing? Not that I'd judge you for what you like to wear. I've just never seen anything like that before," Ella said as she and Linda walked over.

"Uh, it's a robe. My family wears them for religious purposes, and I just left home," Amenadiel said.

Linda's eyes widened. "You went… home?"

Amenadiel smiled. "Yes. I've returned home. I came when I got your message though. You implied something was wrong with Lucifer." He was referring to her prayer a few minutes ago. He doubted Linda realized she'd prayed. It was probably just a stray thought in her mind, but because she called out to him personally, it counted as a prayer.

"Lucifer got hurt taking on Pierce. I don't know if he told you, but Pierce was a traitor. He was the Sinnerman. He killed Charlotte," Ella explained.

Amenadiel was, of course, angry to hear that Pierce had been the one to kill Charlotte, but it didn't surprise him. He knew what Pierce was capable of. Plus, Amenadiel was more worried about the fact that Ella said Lucifer was hurt. "What happened to Lucifer. Is he okay."

"He was stabbed. We think Pierce did it before he died. He was also stabbed," Linda said.

"Lucifer was stabbed? Chloe was there, I take it?" Amenadiel asked. It was the only way his brother could be hurt. It should be okay though. Lucifer should be fine as soon as Chloe was away from him. Given that he didn't see her, he assumed that already happened, so he wasn't sure why Linda had prayed.

"I guess that depends on your definition of 'there'," Ella said bitterly.

"It's a long story. Anyway, Lucifer was stabbed with one of Maze's knives," Linda said, knowing Amenadiel would figure out what she was saying.

Amenadiel went wide-eyed. He was much more concerned now. If a hell forged blade was used, it didn't matter where Chloe was. It would do as much damage as a normal weapon would do to a human. "How bad was he hurt? Is he alive?!"

"Yeah, he is. They say he'll be okay, but he was in trouble for a while," Ella said.

"I need to see him," Amenadiel said.

"No," a cold voice said from behind them all.

Amenadiel looked shocked as he came face to face with his brother. At first, he was confused as to how Lucifer could be standing there when he'd just been told his brother had been stabbed with a demon blade, and why he looked so angry at him. Plus, Lucifer wouldn't willingly where anything other than his designer three piece suits, let alone doctor scrubs. That's when Amenadiel realized it was not Lucifer, but his twin instead.

Amenadiel was almost too stunned to speak. He hadn't seen or heard a word from Michael since not long after Lucifer was sent to Hell. He left the Silver City without any sort of explanation. He was just gone one day. Amenadiel had assembled a team to find him and bring him home, but his father had ordered them to stop. He would only say that Michael was where he needed to be. Amenadiel never questioned his father, so he just accepted it and moved on, though he often wondered what happened to Michael. He never would've guessed he would become a doctor. Raphael, sure, but not Michael. "Michael?"

"Amenadiel," Michael greeted coolly.

Amenadiel approached his brother, still awestruck. He'd started wondering a long time ago if he'd ever see Michael again. Now he was right in front of him. "Michael, it's good to see you. It's been so long."

"Unfortunately, I can't say I share your sentiments. What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"Well, Lucifer's here," Amenadiel said.

"I'm well aware. I'm the one that operated on him. I'm still not sure why you'd be here though. You haven't given a damn about Samael since he was ousted by Dad," Michael sneered.

"Samael? Is that Lucifer's real name?" Ella asked. She'd heard Michael refer to Lucifer as Sam, and she often assumed that Lucifer wasn't his real name, but she never knew it was Samael. He was literally named after the Devil, and his brother seemed to have been named after the archangel, Michael. No wonder Lucifer clung to his role so much. It seemed to be one he was destined to play his whole life.

"Uh, yeah. It's complicated. Listen, maybe you could check on Lucifer. He shouldn't be alone when he wakes up," Linda said. It was best to get Ella out of there before the two angels in the room started feuding. Given Michael's anger, it was inevitable.

Amenadiel sighed. He wasn't surprised by his brother's reaction. He wasn't naïve. He knew why Michael left the Silver City. He understood it. Well, he did now anyway. He didn't really understand when it first happened. He didn't understand why Michael was so upset about sending their brother to Hell when it was so simple in Amenadiel's mind. Lucifer had rebelled against their father and forced them all to take sides. He'd deserved what he got. Amenadiel didn't see why Michael struggled so much. But all of that had been before Amenadiel had spent time on Earth and gotten close to Lucifer again. Now, he understood. "Michael, I understand why you'd think I wouldn't care, but it's been a long time since we saw each other. I've changed."

Michael looked his older brother up and down. "You seem mostly the same to me."

"Michael…"

"Who's the woman that left my brother for dead?" Michael cut his brother off. He was asking his twin's human friend.

"What?" Amenadiel asked in confusion.

"Uh, it's a little complicated. She may have just found out the truth when she ran out," Linda said. Again, even under those circumstances, she was finding it hard to understand, but she was trying.

"I don't care," Michael said bluntly. Whoever this woman was, she'd hurt his brother to the point that he wanted to return to Heaven. Plus, he'd almost died because of her. He was not exaggerating when he said Sam had minutes left to live when he'd gotten to the hospital.

"Wait, what's going on?" Amenadiel asked Linda.

"Chloe was the first one to find Lucifer after he'd been stabbed. She left. She didn't get him help. I think she may have realized the truth about him," Linda explained.

"And she just left him alone?!" Amenadiel asked, his voice rising slightly.

"Like I said, I think she found out…"

"That's not good enough, Linda. You wouldn't have left him like that," Amenadiel said, anger building inside of him more and more.

"Where is this human?" Michael asked. He wanted a word with the woman. She would answer for hurting his brother.

"She left the country," Linda answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Amenadiel asked in disbelief.

"Michael, how did you know about any of this? Did Lucifer wake up?" Linda asked.

"Briefly. He only made it a minute or two, but it was long enough. He mentioned getting shot in his wings for this woman. Was he possibly hallucinating? Angels can't be injured by human weapons," Michael said.

"Luci can around her. She makes him vulnerable. I think I know why now. I just learned we actually self-actualize, kind of like humans do when they choose Heaven or Hell. What we feel determines things like our vulnerability. His wings should be fine now that he's away from her," Amenadiel assured him.

"He can be physically hurt around this woman. Unbelievable. Most would run away from such a danger. Only Sam would be more attracted to it," Michael fumed. Well, he would put a stop to it. He would make sure this woman didn't get near his brother again. Not only had she hurt him, but she a power over him that no human had ever had over an angel before. She could literally kill him.

"Where's Luci now. I wanna see him," Amenadiel said.

"Apparently you didn't understand me when I told you 'no'," Michael said.

"Excuse me?" Amenadiel asked in disbelief.

"I'm not subjecting Samael to whatever you might say or do to him," Michael said firmly. A few hours ago, he probably wouldn't be so protective, though he still would've been watchful of Amenadiel. However, now he knew how fragile his brother was. No matter what their differences were, Sam was still his twin.

"I told you, things aren't like that anymore. I care about our brother just as much as you do," Amenadiel said.

"You'll have to forgive me disbelief, but I know you too well. Samael is not in a good place emotionally. He told me he wants to return to the Silver City," Michael said.

Amenadiel and Linda both gasped. They both understood the significance of that. Lucifer spoke about Heaven like it was Hell. He never had anything good to say about it. The fact that he was not only willing, but wanted to go back spoke volumes.

"Obviously I can't bring him back to the Silver City, but I can make sure no one hurts him anymore, like you, brother," Michael sneered.

Amenadiel glared at him. "You were angry too, Michael. You only resented the fact that you had to be the one to send him to Hell."

"Oh, I'm still angry, but I never and will never pretend Sam isn't still my brother, the way nearly all of you insisted on," Michael said.

"You can't stop me from seeing him," Amenadiel said with power to his voice.

Michael laughed. "Try me, brother. You've never managed to beat me in a fight, no matter how strong you think you are. Samael will decide if he wants to see you. Until he can, I will keep you away by any means necessary.

"Michael, Amenadiel can heal him," Linda pointed out.

"He isn't dying, and healing him at this point would do more harm than good, Doctor. He has been seen by many doctors and nurses, whom will all be suspicious if Sam suddenly walks out of the hospital after one day like nothing happened," Michael said. If his brother was dying, he would have Amenadiel heal him without hesitation, but he'd seen what humans were capable of when faced with something they didn't understand. He wouldn't let that happen with his brother.

Linda had to admit that Michael made a good point. She didn't want to see Lucifer in pain longer than necessary, but it was true that healing him now might just give him more trouble than he needed. She didn't think it was anything he wouldn't be able to handle normally, but this wasn't normally, and he didn't need any more pain.

"I have patients to see. Doctor, you and the young woman who came in with Sam can see him whenever you wish. My daddy's boy of a brother may not," Michael said with a glare to his older brother before heading out of the chapel.


	6. Chapter 6

Amenadiel sat in a chair outside Lucifer's room. It was as close as he could get to his brother right now. Michael had installed a security guard outside of Lucifer's room to keep him out. Amenadiel could easily get past him, but not really without risking revealing that he wasn't human, which he was unwilling to do unnecessarily. Michael knew that. He wasn't going to be able to see Lucifer until he woke up.

Soon, Linda came out of Lucifer's room. She saw Amenadiel sitting off to the side and immediately went to join him. "Hey."

"How is he?" Amenadiel asked.

"The same. He hasn't woken back up again yet," Linda said before sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry. Michael's wrong for treating you this way."

"No, he's not," Amenadiel said. He had been angry at Michael for banning him from Lucifer's room, and still was, but he understood why he was doing it. The last time they'd seen each other, Amenadiel had cared about nothing but their father's will. He certainly had no concern for Lucifer. "Linda, I'm sure you haven't forgotten how we met. How I deceived you to get to Lucifer. I wanted you to help me get him back to Hell, because that was where I believed he belonged. I didn't care who I had to hurt to make that happen. Humans died because of it. Lucifer died because of it, and Chloe and Trixie almost did to. That is who my brother sees when he looks at me."

"You're not like that anymore," Linda said.

"Michael doesn't know that. Who I was is the only thing he knows me to be. He's not doing this out of spite. He's trying to protect his twin. Before the rebellion, Lucifer and Michael were incredibly close. They were protective of each other. The rebellion was the first and only time they were ever at odds," Amenadiel told her.

"Yes, I got the impression that they were close while talking to Michael," she said.

"Michael was really upset after Lucifer was sent to Hell. He was angry at Lucifer, of course. He blamed his twin for being forced to send him to Hell, but that's not where his anger ended. He missed Lucifer. They were rarely apart, and he was angry that there was such a big rift between them, even though at the same time, he blamed him. The worst part was that very few of us had any compassion. We couldn't understand why he was so broken up about it. It was as simple Lucifer rebelling against God. Not to Michael, and the fact that it was so simple for us made him even more angry. That's why he left," Amenadiel explained. He wished he'd seen it from Michael's point of view much earlier. He should've treated both Michael and Lucifer better. Obviously, he couldn't have prevented Lucifer being sent to Hell, but he could've been more compassionate

"I can only imagine how hard it must have been for both of them," Linda said sadly.

"I should've been able to too. I should've tried to help them more. At the very least, I could've been kinder to Michael, even if I couldn't understand the way he felt then. I have no trouble understanding why Michael doesn't want me in that room, even though he is wrong now. Lucifer's fragile, especially after what happened with Chloe. If he's at the point where he wants to return to the Silver City, a place he once considered the equivalent of Hell, he's truly broken. Michael's afraid I'll make it worse," Amenadiel said.

"I know Lucifer must be in a lot of pain, but I think he can get through this with the help of the people who love him," Linda said. She knew she didn't sound as sure as she wanted to. She hoped they could get Lucifer through this, but as his therapist, she knew that Chloe was probably the most important person in his life. Her turning on him was his worst fear, and it had happened. Linda wasn't positive they could get him through this.

"We both know what Chloe means to him, Linda. There isn't anyone who means more. Then again, I once thought that about Michael. Michael used to be that person for him. Maybe there's a reason Michael returned to Lucifer's life now. He's the only one I can think of with the ability to help Luci now," Amenadiel said before standing up. He decided he needed to go for a walk.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Michael sat in his office thinking. All he could really think about were the last things his twin said to him before he fell back asleep. He was so broken, and that angered Michael. Sam had never been broken. Even after the rebellion, after Michael turned against him, his brother was never broken. He was angry, but he was not defeated, like he was now. He was beaten down now. He wanted to return to the Silver City, the last place he should ever want to go.

Michael knew he shouldn't care what his brother wanted. After his brother had torn their family apart, he should hate him, or at least not want anything to do with him. Even when he was operating on him, Michael told himself he would simply fix his brother and send him out of his life once more, that he would stop caring once he was well. He now knew that was not the case. His brother was hurt, and that hurt Michael. It hurt him and made him furious at those who hurt him.

He wanted to help his brother, and he could think of only one way to do that, so he did something he hadn't done since he was in the Silver City. He prayed. "Father, it's me. I haven't prayed to you in a long time, and I have no desire to now, but Samael is hurting. I don't know if you even care about that anymore, but if you do, let him go home. He's been punished enough. He doesn't deserve to be exiled anymore."

Michael waited about ten minutes, and heard nothing, not that he really expected anything else. "I knew that would be useless."

"Not yet!" A powerful voice echoed throughout the room.

Michael looked up at the ceiling. "Father?"

"Hello, son," this time the voice sounded human, and much closer.

Michael looked over and saw an older man, who resembled his oldest brother leaned against the wall by the door.

"It's been an awful long time since we've seen each other. You seem well. I knew Earth would be good for you," God said with a knowing smile.

Michael scowled at his father. As if the old man cared what would be good for him. He'd asked Michael to deliver his own brother to Hell, not caring what it would do to him.

"You're wrong," God answered his son's thoughts. "I've always done what was best for my children, even when they couldn't see what that was."

"I hate it when you do that! Leave me thoughts alone!" Michael snapped.

"I apologize. I couldn't help myself. You believed I didn't care about you. I needed to correct that assumption," God said.

"I didn't pray to you for any father/son chat."

"I know. I'm sorry, Michael, but I can't give you what you're asking for," God said sadly.

"Why? Is several millennia of banishment not enough of a punishment? Even humans are more forgiving than you. They at least have time limits for most prison terms," Michael said bitterly.

"This isn't about punishment, Michael. He isn't ready. Neither are you," God said.

"This has nothing to do with me," Michael said. His father was right about one thing. He was not ready to go back to the Silver City. He never would be. He didn't want to return. As he said though, this had nothing to do with him. It was about what Samael needed.

"Of course it does, child. Your life and Samael's have always been intertwined. Even with the rift between you, your bond has never broken. I don't believe it ever could. You've never been happy. You've found peace, but you have not been truly happy since your brother went to Hell," God said.

"You mean since I put him there on your orders!" Michael yelled.

God ignored his son's outburst. "Did you ever wonder why I never came after you when you left? I could've found you easily, or let your siblings retrieve you. Amenadiel wanted to do just that. I see much, Michael. You know that. I knew that going to Earth would eventually lead to you finding your brother again."

Michael gave his brother a death glare. "You knew this would happen?! Oh, yes, of course you did! You see everything! You saw that woman's betrayal of Samael! You saw that he would be hurt and you let it happen!"

"No. I see much, but not everything, even less since the creation of humans and Free Will," God said. Free Will made it harder see things because he couldn't always account for the different choices people made, which changed outcomes. "I did not foresee Cain stabbing your brother with a Hell-forged blade. I would've stopped it if I had."

Michael was surprised to hear that it was Cain who nearly killed his brother. It made a bit more sense. It had baffled him that his brother could be so injured by a human, and that a human could know enough to use a demon blade. Cain would know all about it.

"As for Chloe Decker, I admit that disappoints me. I can only hope that she changes course," God said. He was upset that his gift to his son had betrayed him, and it made him wonder if he hadn't made a mistake in bringing her to his son, but he wasn't quite ready to give up on her yet. If she continued to harm his son though, he would act.

"I don't care if she does! The woman has done all the damage I will allow her to. I will not allow her to get away with it. Sam nearly died because of her inaction," Michael said.

"I can see your anger. That is the bond I was talking about, and that is why I knew I had to let the path I saw continue. I didn't see how you'd cross paths with your brother, just that you would."

"What does this have to do with Samael returning to the Silver City, where he wants to be?" Michael asked.

God shook his head. "He thinks he wants that. He doesn't. He's just hurt. Returning to the Silver City won't make him hurt less. Right now, his place is here. Even without Chloe Decker, he has people who can help him, especially you. When he's truly ready to return, he will be more than welcome to. You too."

Michael opened his mouth to say something, but his father disappeared as though he was never there. Michael scowled at where his father had previously been and started working on his paperwork. He really should've known his father would be no help to him.


	7. Chapter 7

When Lucifer woke up, he felt quite a bit of pain. It wasn't hard to remember where it came from. Unfortunately, he remembered Cain stabbing him quite well. It was his own fault. He'd gotten too careless. He assumed because the bastard was down and dying that he could no longer do any damage. Lucifer should've known better."

"Lucifer?" Linda's voice called out to him.

Lucifer's eyes fluttered open and he looked to see the doctor at his bedside. "Doctor."

"How are you feeling?" Linda asked.

"Like my bloody insides have been raked through. I suppose they have," Lucifer said with a groan.

"Yeah. We were really worried about you. You came very close to dying. You had to have surgery, and you barely even made it into surgery," Linda said with concern in her voice.

"The bastard is dead, right?" Lucifer asked. He was fairly certain Cain was dead, but he wanted to be sure.

"Yes, Pierce is dead. It seems that he died right after stabbing you," Linda said.

Lucifer looked behind Linda, and was able to see Amenadiel standing by the window looking at him. "Why is my brother standing in the window, like a stalker? "

Linda sighed. "Amenadiel was banned from your room until you could wake up and say you wanted to see him."

"By who?" Lucifer asked. He couldn't think of anyone that would, or could, for that matter, keep Amenadiel away. It was sort of amusing though. No one besides their father had ever told Amenadiel he couldn't do something before, certainly not successfully, at least not with his powers, and Lucifer knew Amenadiel had gotten his back.

"I guess you finally decided to wake your ass up," a new voice said.

Lucifer's jaw dropped in shock as he looked over and saw his twin brother standing in the doorway dressed in scrubs and a lab coat. He vaguely remembered seeing his brother earlier, but he assumed that was a dream or a hallucination. He leaned more towards hallucination, but apparently it was neither. "Bloody hell."

"That's more your territory, isn't it?" Michael asked with a smirk as he walked over. He took out a flashlight from his lab coat and shined in his brother's eyes.

Lucifer groaned at the brightness. "Get that thing out of my face! Why are you torturing me!"

Michael rolled his eyes before quickly checking his brother's eyes and putting the flashlight away. "You always were overdramatic. You seem to be doing alright. Your vitals are where I'd expect them to be considering," he said as he observed the monitors. "I'm going to listen to your heart."

Lucifer watched as his brother grabbed the object hanging around his neck. "You're not touching me with that. What are you doing? Channeling your inner Raphael?"

"Please. Raphael could never do what I do. He'd start hyperventilating the second he found a problem he couldn't heal with his touch. He wouldn't even begin to know how to practice real medicine," Michael said before placing the stethoscope in his ears and bringing the bottom half to his brother's chest.

Lucifer swatted the device away. "Get that away from me!"

Michael sighed before putting the stethoscope back around his neck. "You always been extremely dramatic, Sam."

Lucifer glared at his twin. "That is not my name anymore! It's Lucifer!"

"Don't be ridiculous. That is not a name. It's a job. It would be like humans naming their children 'Doctor' or 'Lawyer'. If you're going to change your name, at least pick on that makes sense," Michael said.

"Shut up! It makes perfect sense," Lucifer argued.

Linda could help but laugh at the twins' bickering. No doubt they were probably angry at each other, but just from the way they behaved around each other, she believed they could get through it. Brothers who hated each other wouldn't act this way. Plus, she already knew Michael did not hate Lucifer. He wouldn't be so angry at what Chloe did if he hated his brother.

Just then, Amenadiel appeared in the doorway, being held back by the security guard. "Michael, let me in. He's awake. Clearly I'm no threat to him."

Amenadiel sighed and looked at his twin. "Do you want Dad's lapdog in here."

"Let him in," Lucifer said.

Michael turned and motioned for the security guard to let Amenadiel pass. "Thank you, John. You can return to your previous post."

The security guard nodded and walked away.

Amenadiel immediately rushed to his brother's bedside, right next to Linda. "Brother, are you alright? I was worried about you? What happened with Cain?"

"Amenadiel, go a little slower. He just woke up," Linda said.

"Of course. Sorry, Luci. I was worried about you," Amenadiel said.

"I'm surprised you're here. I thought you'd returned to the Silver City," Lucifer said.

"I did. I got my wings back right after Charlotte died. I brought her up with me. I came back as soon as Linda let me know you were in trouble," Amenadiel said.

"You lost your wings? Wow. You must have fallen hard for that to happen," Michael said smugly. All his life, Amenadiel acted holier than thou with all of them. He could remember lecture after lecture about obedience and perfection, so Michael took pleasure in learning that his brother wasn't as perfect as he claimed.

As annoyed as Amenadiel was at the glee his brother seemed to have regarding his mistakes, he couldn't really blame Michael. He had been very arrogant prior to his fall. He had to once again remind himself that that was all Michael knew of him. "Yes. I made some awful mistakes. Once I realized that, I no longer felt worthy of my wings, so I lost them. What happened to me made me realize that acted terribly to many, including you. I'm sorry, Michael."

"Hmm," was all Michael had to say to him before turning back to his other brother. "You should be fine. You'll have to stay here for a few days, but I don't expect any more problems. Do yourself a favor and avoid hell-forged blades and immortal humans. Oh, and also avoid humans that you know you can be injured around."

Lucifer glared at his twin. "Don't mention her!"

"I don't believe I mentioned anyone," Michael stated.

"Luci, we're so sorry, we know what Chloe…"

"I said don't mention her!" Lucifer said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I have patients to see. I'll be back later," Michael said before heading out of the room.

Lucifer watched his twin leave, still kind of surprised that he was ever there. "Did you know he was here, Amenadiel."

"No. It was always kind of likely that he was on Earth, but I never knew where he was," Amenadiel said.

"What do you mean it was likely he was on Earth? Why would that be likely? He should be in the Silver City," Lucifer said.

"Michael hasn't been in the Silver City in almost as long as you have. He left maybe a few years after you were sent to Hell. Your banishment was hard for him," Amenadiel told him.

Lucifer looked at him incredulously. "It was hard for _him_? The bloody bastard sent me to Hell!"

"And he hated himself and all of us for it. He was not the same once you were gone. There were times when I wondered if he was going to rebel too. Then he was gone. He just disappeared abruptly. None of us saw him again until now," Amenadiel said.

Lucifer wasn't sure what to say to that. He'd hated Michael since he sent him to hell. At least a part of him did. He always thought Michael felt the same about him. He was convinced that his twin was just like everyone else in his family. That he didn't care what happened to him after he rebelled. Never once did he think Michael might be hurt by any of it.

"Are you okay, Lucifer?" Linda asked.

"I'm tired. I'd like to be alone," Lucifer said.

"Of course. Get some rest. We'll let the others know you're okay," Linda said before heading for the door.

Amenadiel followed her out. He saw Michael standing a few feet away talking with a nurse. He immediately walked over. "Michael, can I have a word?"

Michael thanked the nurse and walked with Amenadiel. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering what you were planning in regard to Chloe Decker," Amenadiel asked. He wasn't stupid. He knew Michael wasn't going to let what Chloe did go. He was far too protective of his twin for that. "I know you're angry. I am too, but you know we can't harm humans."

"Actually, the rule is that we can't kill humans. Other than that, I can do what I want. However, I don't need to cause her physical harm to make her pay. There are other ways to make her life uncomfortable. For instance, I plan to place a call to the LAPD and lodge a complaint against the woman who left a civilian, and her partner, to die. That's just to start, of course, but there's not much else I can do without her in front of me. I'm sure I can think of other things while she's out of the country," Michael said with a cold smile.

"Look, I'm pissed at what she did too, but Lucifer won't want to see her punished, even with how much she's hurt him," Amenadiel said. He knew his brother well. He cared so much for Chloe that he would not want to see her suffer for this.

"We'll, he'll have to get over that. This woman is going to pay for hurting him whether he likes it or not," Michael said before walking away from his brother.


End file.
